


Gold Band

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes fic from Raven’s challenge “all that glitters”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Band

All that glitters in the Swamp is your wedding ring.

You lie awake sometimes at night—in my cot or your own—just looking at it, the way it shines and glitters in the light.

The look you get on your face then is something I’ll never have. It’s part memory, of good times and bad; and part longing, knowing that one day you’ll go back to that place, that person. I guess the only time I feel that way is when I look into a yet-untasted drink, remembering past nights of drunkenness and looking forward to the next.

That gold band glitters and it offers you something: something I’ll never have and something I cannot give.

 


End file.
